


反向坠落

by MelpomeneAndErato



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Luwoo, M/M, Tendery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneAndErato/pseuds/MelpomeneAndErato
Summary: 艺术家和旅行作家的都市爱情故事。
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 6





	反向坠落

1.  
一切都是从我触碰了那只蝴蝶开始。

它不知道从哪里飞来落在我书的扉页上，翅膀轻轻地颤动着。可惜我并不是喜爱昆虫的那个类型，随即伸手去把它赶走。或许是感受到我手掌拂过去的风，它一下腾飞起来，不经意擦过了我的手心。

潜意识里我觉得我的手里留下来了它的鳞粉，这种感觉让我很不快。这和我不小心摔碎了二姐化妆包里的高光时那种体验并不一样，它们都是亮晶晶的，但仅仅是因为此刻的粉末来自我不喜欢的蝴蝶，就让我感到些许的恶心。

我把书留在候机室里，去洗手间里洗手。还没沾水就先用了洗手液，用了很大的力气搓洗。中间刘扬扬打了个电话给我，问我是不是不小心把他新买的Gucci卫衣收到了箱子里。我一边抽出纸巾擦干手一边说他血口喷人，让他自己好好从他快爆炸的客满状态的衣柜里去找。等我解决完一切打算走回到原来的位置上，一个没见过的男人正背对我坐在那里。

我的书被他摊开放在腿上翻页，他正低着头，露出一点白色的后颈。

“嘿。”

他抬起头来，可能意识到动了我的东西，说了声“抱歉。”但他的声音里没有多少歉意，好像只是出于教养所以才对我说对不起。

这个男人不是我往常会感兴趣的那种类型。他的外表实在太艳，从骨子里透出来的慵懒——说实话并不媚俗，甚至很漂亮，但依然会让我望而生畏。况且他又是那么大胆，很少有人会在做错事被当场抓住之后表现得这样，我的意思是说这么理所当然。

我从他敞得有些开的衬衣领口看到了他的钻石项链，很少会有男人会选择配戴钻石。视线上移，纵然只戴了一个耳钉，但我发现他几乎是我见过的耳洞最多的人。在和我说话后也没有放开我的书，依旧安稳地坐在我的位置上。

这个人很怪异，但我说了，好像所有的奇怪在他身上都会变得寻常。

"你去哪里？"这是个无伤大雅的提问，并不是为了套近乎之类的，只是单纯地为不知道该坐在哪里的我自己解围。

"X城。"

看来我们是同一趟航班的客人，我抬头看了一下不远处的公告牌。深夜的机场没有什么人，我选择坐在他对面，轻声问他：“你去那边干嘛？”

“我觉得你没必要知道那么多。”他反而好像在不满我打扰到他阅读，抬眼看了我然后撇了一下嘴，“跳舞。”

“跳舞？”

“跳舞。”

那时我还没有想到他、或是说他的舞蹈会带给我怎样的体验，听了他的回答之后只是随意敷衍了几句，就拿出手机玩斗地主。莫名其妙怕打扰到这位少爷的阅读体验，把音效关掉了。但这事实上会变得很奇怪，我相信这个世界上没有任何人会否认斗地主的音效是属于构成它游戏乐趣的一部分。玩了没几盘我输光了今天剩的最后一点欢乐豆，把手机锁屏开始发呆。

他还在继续看，但突然对我说话，“运气不好？”

“嗯。”

“技术不行。”他意料之中一般又说了四个字。

我好像渐渐能跟上他的思路，但还是装作生气问他为什么这样讲。他笑了一下，很开心的那种样子让他整个人都活泼起来，“因为你很像donkey。”

我的人生里第一次有人这么说，我难免有些意外。他和刘扬扬有时候讲话的方式很像，韩文英文掺杂着讲，看来从小到大并不是受着死板的教学方式。如果刘扬扬说我像驴子，我一定会和他打一架；但是这句话是这个男人说的，我并不觉得他在嘲讽我。

不只是他很奇怪，就连和他接触了一段时间后的我也变得很奇怪。

“OK。”我耸了耸肩，表示他开心就好，“我叫Hendery，你呢？”

“Ten。”

很少有人会拿数字来当名字。我想问他有什么渊源，又觉得不太好意思，于是干脆闭嘴。他也没有和我再搭话。上飞机时我们的位置并不在一块，Ten对我说的最后一句话是"我可以把书拿走吗"，我回答了可以。

他扶了一下眼镜，说谢谢。他的礼数一直都是周到的。

一直到我们到达，我都没有再想起他。唯一让我有点情绪波动的是飞机上当作点心提供的肉桂卷很难吃，有一种从冰箱里拿出来之后直接落到我的餐盘里的生硬。我已经习惯了长途飞行，吃完后很快地就入睡了。醒来的时候飞机已经开始降落，可以看清地面上的建筑。真正落地的时候我一边打开行李架拿随身的包，脑子里模模糊糊想起这趟飞机上还有一个与我互通了姓名的陌生人，但很快我又把他抛之脑后。

机场有点大，下了飞机走了一会儿才找到行李提取处。我把护照递给海关人员，没什么波折的顺利通过。我找了一个没什么人的角落给黄旭熙发短信问他什么时候才到，被他直接发语音用粤语骂回来说他堵在路上那么着急干嘛还早得很。

突然我被某样东西砸了一下肩膀，我回头一看，是Ten拿那本书的书角磕了我一下。他问我，"要不要来看我跳舞？"

但显然不是由我决定，他直接掏出手机把电子票airdrop了过来。我暗自感到失策，一是我的设备名称就叫Hendery，二是我的隔空投送一直设置了所有人都能发送。我其实并不介意抽空去看这样艺术类的表演，但因为我认识了Ten，收到了他的邀请，消遣就变成了负担。他把手机收起来，似乎好像完成了一个任务，非常潇洒地说我走了，头也不回地上了计程车。

不过不去也没关系，我们连手机号都没有交换，就算不去我消失在茫茫人海他无法来找我追责，也不知道他是哪根脑神经搭错跑来找我。

我接收了来自'tenlee_1001'的图片，打电话给黄旭熙："大佬你到底在哪里啊？"

他直接把电话挂了。

Ten没问，所以我也没说。我到X城来，除了是来找我许久没见的朋友之外，作为旅游作家，我已经很久没有写出过满意的文章了。感谢父母，我事实上并不靠这个吃饭，但长时间写不出东西的感觉让人很煎熬。正好黄旭熙邀请我，我收拾了东西莫名其妙就跑来了美国。

黄旭熙和他男朋友毕业之后，一起到这边念完了研究生。之前他们俩还在韩国的时候我见过他男朋友几次，韩国人，初见感觉很腼腆，但事实上很开朗大方，在脑回路上也和黄旭熙很合拍，我对他印象不错。我没有选择打扰他们，自己找了个酒店订了几周房间，但黄旭熙还是该来接我。

在这种地方麻烦老朋友我倒是觉得无伤大雅。

黄旭熙开着他的车到了到达层，要不是他自己说的，从外观上我估计看不出来这是二手的。他下车和我拥抱，没什么轻重地拍了我几下，然后帮我把箱子搬到后备箱里。坐到副驾驶，我用力拽了一下才把安全带抽出来扣好，和在挂档的驾驶员说话："廷祐哥呢？在家？"

"他今天要忙剧本的事，说晚上请你吃饭。"

"你平常有帮他的忙吗？"

"这种事情我能帮他什么，不给他添乱就行了。"

黄旭熙把我先送到了酒店，办了入住后他在房间里等我去洗澡。我把自己收拾干净之后他正在打电话，说的是韩文，我一听就知道他在和谁通话。黄旭熙从来不知道他和金廷祐说话的时候是什么样，哪怕是敬语也说得欢快。他开了外放，金廷祐问我有没有什么想吃的，黄旭熙嘻嘻哈哈地回哥你做什么都可以。

"感情挺好的。"

黄旭熙挂了电话，挠挠头，"毕竟这么久了。"

我无意再听他们的爱情故事，假装自然地去倒水。直饮水的味道有点怪，我从冰箱里拿了付费的矿泉水拧开倒进杯子里。喝完水我们就坐车去他们的公寓吃饭，其实时间还不算晚，但外面已经天黑了，雾蒙蒙的一片我能看见的唯一天体只有月亮。时差让我格外困倦，我闭上眼睛想要睡一下。不知道为什么突然有一阵浓重的燃油味，我睁开眼刚想问黄旭熙是不是他的车子要报废了，他看着前方，我顺着他的目光也向前看。

停在路边的一辆车自燃了。浓烟穿透火焰升腾到空中，最后到了我们看不到的地方。

我探头去看，"有点可怜，吃饭吃着吃着车没了。"

"什么都有可能发生，这就是X城。"黄旭熙把车窗关严防止烟漏进来，"不过也有可能蛮浪漫的，没有车他们可以去等电车，然后再走回家。"

他指的是车的主人，那对站在不远处的情侣。也许对他们来说是飞来横祸但不是负担，他们并不太失落。我收回目光，"你以前不是会说浪漫这个词的人。"

黄旭熙似乎不知道该怎样回答我，我自己往下讲："不过你讲得确实蛮对的，这个城市很适合那种，深夜里的浪漫。你懂吧？"

他暧昧地笑一下，我知道他在笑我话里的歧义。

"人就是这么叛逆，危险才觉得特别。所以你如果说之后发生的事会很浪漫，我觉得也没错。"

黄旭熙看了我一眼："你应该和廷祐哥一起去写剧本。"

金廷祐对他来说大概真的很重要，因为连直来直往的黄旭熙都开始学着浪漫了。我喝着廷祐哥做的泡菜汤，他们问我有没有想要谈恋爱。

这个家里很整洁，和我熟悉的那个不怎么修边幅的黄旭熙有点出入。一看就知道是金廷祐的手笔，他提过他有轻微的整理癖。而至于我，还没有想要接受另外一个人到我的生活里来。

或是说自由，我不想受到谁的限制，谁的影响，只想做我自己。恋爱会改变人，这一点永远毋庸置疑。

"周日晚上你有时间吗？"金廷祐突然问我。

"没有安排，怎么了？"

"我想邀请你去看我参与的音乐剧。"

"没问题。"

"那我到时候直接在门口等你，旭熙他要出差没办法去。"

我有点惊讶，一时间直接用粤语问黄旭熙："你去哪里？"

"要跟着领导跑项目啦。"他看起来倒是满不在乎，"我会去的，只是首映去不了。"

"是一个什么样的故事呢？"

金廷祐放下了手里的叉子，想了一下，"有点黑暗。我和别人一起写的，剧情还是等你自己去看吧。"

"现代吗？"

"不是。"他看着我，"如果一定要说的话，大概是二十世纪四十年代的爱情片吧。"

2  
我准时到了剧院门口。已经有很多年我没有来过这样的老派的剧院了，看到这栋建筑的那一刻我的脑子里浮现出的是台边会放下的厚重的深红色天鹅绒和头顶昏暗的顶灯灯光。门童从台阶上跑下来，我对他笑了一下摆摆手，"我在等朋友。"

没有太久金廷祐就从里面出来了，他领着我踩着地毯穿过门厅去后台，一边跟我介绍："这间剧院的年纪比你我和旭熙加起来还要大。第一场能在这里演我真的超级高兴。"

他穿得很正式，看得出来很重视今天晚上。我想比起我，他应该更希望黄旭熙在这里。但是，我想金廷祐应该从小到大都是那种会被长辈喜欢的小孩，懂事，以前他就知道什么时候该哭什么时候又不该。

他跟其他工作人员打了个招呼，又带着我去了剧场里。这里居然依然还有老式的那种引座员，过来领客人去他们对应的位置。金廷祐带我到了某个有点靠后但视野还不错的座位，我们坐下之后我环顾了一下四周，"上座率不错嘛。"

"多亏了我们有吸引人的主角，很多人是为他来的。"

"那我是不是该期待？"

"我就是看到他才相信这个世界上真的有天才。到这里来只适应了一周就跳得很好。"金廷祐偏过头很认真地说，"他就是那样的人。"

一直到Ten出现之前，我都没有想起关于他的任何东西。我忘记了我本应该要去赴他的约，且事实上我连他在哪里跳舞，什么时候跳舞都全然不清楚。那张电子票券在我的相册里，我连一次也没有仔细看过。如果有人在我面前问在机场有什么趣闻，我也许会恍然醒悟说遇见了一个奇怪的男人，然后提上几句。

但他不会在我的生活里留下任何东西。

开演之后剧场里还有点吵闹，有人来来回回地走动。金廷祐似乎有点紧张，把手里的矿泉水瓶捏得作响。突然他坐直了，对我说，"主角要出来了。"

我不是评价艺术的行家，只是善于告诉人哪些地方有哪些闪光点，引诱人们去体验我体验过的东西，我并不懂得怎么用专业的眼光去看Ten的舞蹈。但追光在他身上的那一个瞬间，我第一次有点想背弃我的本职工作，世界上不该有太多人进入他的神殿里。

他的动作、他的线条，甚至于他在台上设定好的一颦一笑，都能让人疯狂。如果金廷祐的剧本里需要一个让所有人趋之若鹜的角色，只有他能做到。

我不知道该怎么描述那两个多小时Ten带给我的东西，我第一次感受到的、第一次经历的，像是飓风把我的感官刷新。他不再是我在机场偶遇的奇怪陌生人，有让人印象深刻的钻石和像猫一样的眼睛。他是他黑色演出服下包裹的白色罂粟花，会让人情不自禁地着迷。

他俯身的时候我又看到了他脖子上的项链，亮晶晶地倾泄出来，再一个转身被他自然地收了进去。往前走了两步，贴近了他一无所知的情人，扣下了板机。

我从依旧没有开灯的剧院里站起来，演员们已经开始准备谢幕了，我低头对金廷祐说出去一下。他点点头，我出了演厅，跑去找到一开始来迎接我的门童。问他在哪里能买到一束花。我只是觉得应该要买给他玫瑰，作为我放他鸽子的道歉礼物。我用钢笔在卡片上写了'To Ten'，又想了想，在后面加上了四个字母。

To Tension.

回到座位之后金廷祐若有所思地看着我的花，"我以为你不是主动追求人的类型。"

他比起刚开场的时候已经放松了很多，看来第一场表演的表现让他觉得满意。我没说得很详细，简单概括了一下：“我和他在机场偶遇过，算是认识。”

“我其实不太懂他。”

“Ten吗？”

"嗯。"金廷祐沉默了一下，在被他的同事们叫走之前对我说，"不过其实每个人都不好懂。"

我想了一会儿，给黄旭熙发了个短信，告诉他演出已经结束了。之后我则找了很久，在后台找到了Ten。他没有卸妆，反而率先在摘耳坠，从镜子里抬头看我一眼，没什么情绪，"我以为你没有来，那个座位是空的。"

“我朋友是工作人员，所以我和他坐在一起。”说个谎不会有什么问题，我指了指他摘下来的耳坠，"为什么摘，不是很好看吗？"

“廷祐？”他漫不经心地回答了我的第二个问题，"我只喜欢漂亮的。"

“对，你怎么知道是他？”

“这里只有他一个亚洲人。”然后他沉默了，"我不太懂他。"

不知道为什么他们两个都对对方有这样的印象，我把花给了他，他看到卡片的那一刻怔了一下，于是我心里有点得意。但不知道该说些什么，于是说："你跳得真的很好。"

他有点疲倦，好像对一切都兴致缺缺。我想自己该识相地找个借口走开，但还是抽出了他身边的椅子坐下。Ten趴在桌子上听到声音侧过脸看我，他脸上还有没擦掉的血浆，有一点异样的气质，勉强弯了一下唇角，说，“谢谢。”

“你似乎不希望我来。”

“没有，而且是我自己邀请你来的。”

“那你为什么邀请我来？”

他皱起眉，坐直了低下头摘掉了项链随手放在面前的桌上。然后他从镜子里看我，我有一瞬间恍惚地想他真的很艳，就像老放映厅放的港片里的那种烟雾袅袅的艳，让人移不开眼。

过一会儿他叹口气，“我说了。”

“我喜欢漂亮的。”

我应该是下意识笑出来了，因为Ten的脸上浮现出一种感到莫名其妙的滑稽。大概过了几秒钟我才找回了冷静，问他，"我对你来说是漂亮的？"

"你少烦我。"

我承担了送他回家的任务，但因为我没有车，我们只能站在路边等的士。Ten垂着眼站在台阶下面，看起来有点冷淡。日常生活中的他和舞台上太不一样，没有人能想到他能扮演那样热情，纯真而又让所有人疯癫的角色。

远远的有辆出租车开过来，车灯照在他身后。我对他说，“车来了。”他点点头，拉开车门坐进去之后却没有马上走，放下后面的车窗默不作声地看着我。

“怎么了？”

“你想不想去拿你的书？”

我想了一下才明白他话里的意思，他目不转睛地看着我，我最终还是说，“好。”

他只往里面挪了一点，我坐进去之后和他挨得很近。其实我多少有点紧张，因为不知道载着我们的这辆车会开向什么地方。车厢里有一种微妙的舞台用上妆的脂粉味，那种感觉又来了，艳的，尘俗的，勾着人不放。

我僵硬地坐着，目光也不知道该落在哪里。我感觉到他动了，朝我靠近了一点，于是那种艳而媚的气息又让我窒息了一点。他的嘴唇碰到了我的脸颊，柔软，可以感受到温度。我没有扭头去看他，想象着此时他可能的表情，但我没有太多时间继续思考，因为他伸手捏住了我的下巴。

“你不怕司机看到？”我问他。

“别废话。”

于是我顺从地偏过头去和他接吻，有点重地含住了他的下唇。他没有闭眼，我忍不住去遮住了他的眼睛，同时察觉到他笑了起来。他很少在我面前笑，笑起来的时候他就会浮现出一种和气质不同的娇气，像是在让人去更纵容他一点。

Ten擅长想要什么就去要，这点我已经了解了。

我悄悄睁开眼，看到外面的灯光漏进来把他的脸变成破碎光影构成的画。这是我来X城的第七天，我和在机场认识，今天不过是第二次见面的男人在出租车上接吻。

我想起黄旭熙说，这里什么都有可能发生。

“你很会接吻。”我选择实话实说。

“我什么都很会。”

最终我没有跟着他下车，只是在车里跟他道别。他走进酒店的大堂里，却又转身跑回来，我问他怎么了，他说："我们什么时候再见面？"

有点让人想笑，小孩子才会这次还没有结束就执着于下一次的时间。但我还是认真想了很久回答他："只要你想，我随时有时间。"

"好。"他几乎是说得上乖地应下来，"后天？"

我哑然失笑，"后天不是还要演出吗？"

"那你就继续到那里去见我。"

"我也很忙。"

"那你没什么忙的了。开演之前就来。"

我知道自己说了好，他又过来奖励性质地亲吻了我一下，然后离开。我坐在黑夜里继续向前行驶的出租车里，感受到之前那股缠着我的思绪的气味开始消散了，越来越稀薄以至于我开始有些恍惚发生的一切是否真的存在，还是只不过是我在看了那场绝伦的表演后魂不守舍的出离臆想。

但我尝到了嘴角的腥，我几乎可以立马判断是某个此刻占据了我空白大脑的人故意留下的恶作剧。抿紧了唇角，有更多的，微量的液体又被舌头感受到，我终于确定是真实的。因为我知道那些溅在他脸上的道具血浆是甜腻的，他亲口告诉我是蜂蜜做的，所以我并不是在幻想里亲吻那个在金廷祐笔下虚幻的不夜城里穿梭的小黑手党。

那个角色是泡影，但Ten不是。

他是蛮横无理的王子，我需要一直满足他，他才会到我的面前来变得真实。但我不在意，我甘愿付出一点代价去答应他的要求，因为只有那样他才不会是奇怪瑰丽我不能理解的梦，而是我真正能触碰到的温度。那样没什么不好，他有一百面一千面，而我在今天这个晚上清楚地知道，我会为之一一心动。

我收回我对他不感兴趣的前言，其实他只需要靠近我，就足以蛊惑我。

3  
但我最终没有按时去见他。

因为金廷祐不见了。

黄旭熙慌慌张张打电话给我问我知不知道金廷祐在哪，我心里慢慢涌起一阵其实并不太意外的惊慌，老实地回答他说，不知道。

我可以感受到他的焦头烂额，他在电话里说，“你都不晓得现在家里有多干净。”

我想象了一下，是蛮吓人的，“你们之前吵架了吗？”

“没有啊，我刚出差回来。今天还约好要从家里一起出发去看他的剧的。”

“你去联系下他别的朋友吧，说不定是手机没电了。”

挂了电话之后，我盘算着还是该去帮黄旭熙找找人。不知道Ten是不是还在排练，我就发短信说，'廷祐哥不见了，我要帮他男朋友去找他。'

发送结束后我就出了门，走出酒店才发现今天风很大，应该要戴条围巾再出来，又懒得回去拿，于是作罢。说实话我也不知道金廷祐会去哪里，我只是不意外，不意外他会不告而别。

至于为什么，因为金廷祐给我的印象就是那样的人。说得好听点叫天马行空，实话实说就是无所顾虑。如果他想要消失，可能并不需要什么太多理由，只需要他有这个动机就好。

我找到不久前才去过的他们的公寓，在楼下吹着风等黄旭熙。他马上就下来了，头发蓬乱，还趿着拖鞋匆匆忙忙往我这边来，一边说：“他真的不见了。”

他意识到自己太激动没控制音量，又走到我面前来说，“他不见了。”

我不知道他要重复多少遍才能确定我知道了金廷祐不见，又或许他只是在重复给自己听。

“你怎么确定他是走了。”

“直觉。”他非常坦诚地回答我，看到我准备开口，连忙说，“但他是真的联系不上了。”

如果这也能通报失踪，那现在我可以和黄旭熙一起去警局，报告迟迟不回我短信的Ten也失踪了。

“你老实告诉我，你们真的没有吵架吗？”

"没有。"

他仔细想了一下，稍微露出一点懊恼的神色。我几乎觉得有点好笑，因为我从脑海里翻找出来一点很多年前早该遗忘了的回忆，很多年前的模糊的话，以及当时连作为局外人的我都有点被感染的难过。这一刻甚至让我不禁觉得有人说的是对的，原来一个人的本质真的不会变，像是苹果，也许外在的颜色香气和糖分会变化，但内核一直都是一样的。

我试着用我的手机打金廷祐的电话，依旧是关机状态。现在这个时代说是信息时代，但如果想要切断与别人的联系，却只需要把按下手机的关机键就好，听起来像个悖论。

黄旭熙已经变得很沮丧了，我只能尽力安慰他，"不会有事的。"

他继续在到处联系人，我一边接了电话，是Ten打来的。他依然还是用那种漠不关心的语调说："要你朋友别着急了，金廷祐在剧院。"

"那他为什么不接电话？"

"手机没电。"他沉默了几秒，有点不耐烦地回答我，"不放心让你朋友自己过来。"

"不是那个意思，我现在就和他一起过来。"

Ten在电话里嗯了一声，又开始不说话，但没有挂断电话。我喂了几下，以为是信号不好，结果那边又主动挂断了。

我搞不懂他。

车里的气压有点低，我们等待红绿灯的时候黄旭熙单手无意识地用指甲敲方向盘。我忍耐了一下，还是开口对他说：“别敲了，很烦。”

“哦哦哦，对不起。”

也许是不知道该和我说些什么，又觉得气氛实在僵硬，他把收音机的声音调大了一点。电台里放着一首法语歌，我听不懂，所幸并没有播放太久，换了一首大家都听过的那种热门歌曲，于是我和黄旭熙都如释重负地跟着音乐哼唱起来。

他试探着开口问我，“你觉得那出剧怎么样？”

“我蛮喜欢的，整个都很喜欢。”

黄旭熙若有所思地点点头，把车开快了一点。我的手摸到座椅边沿下也许是被刮坏了的一块翘起来的皮革，粗糙地划过我的指腹，说不出的感觉。我知道我的坏毛病又要发作了，但我不该太多管闲事，多说多错，没必要让人难堪。

于是我最终没有开口。一直到我们到了剧院，把剧看完之后，黄旭熙抱紧了金廷祐，金廷祐安抚性地摸摸他的头低声安慰他的时候，我也没有开口。他们先离开了，留下我和Ten。

我知道金廷祐在说谎，Ten是他的共犯，可我没有开口。

“廷祐哥那个时候根本不在剧院吧？”我轻轻问Ten，他撇撇嘴，说是。

“为什么要帮他撒谎？”

“不告诉你。”

“其实我大概知道理由。”

“原来你不是真的donkey。”

我们第二次认真地接吻，是那种传统意义上的湿吻。第一次在深夜的出租车上，第二次则在剧院的露台上。没有人会来，也没有人会从楼下的街道突然向上看毫无看头的黑夜。天空没有月亮也没有星星，所有人都该上床睡觉了，除了我和我的舞蹈家。

剧院要关门了，我带着Ten一起去吃一家华人开的餐馆。通宵营业，此刻反而没什么客人，我翻译给Ten听每道菜是些什么，他对我翻了个白眼，“我知道，这上面有英文。”

先上来的是米饭，在国外吃的米我总是无法苛责太多，递了一双筷子给他。他伸手伸过了一点碰到我的手腕，然后抬眼冲我笑了一下，我问他，“廷祐哥是不是在你面前哭了。”

“知道的事情还问会显得人很笨。”

我并不意外，哪怕其实我和金廷祐并不熟，我只是一直在为他保守很多年前的秘密而已。具体我也忘记了，很多年前一次相似的失踪，那次是我先找到的金廷祐。他差一点就要拎着箱子踏上我也不清楚驶向哪里的公交车了，我叫住他，拽住他的袖子把他一把拉下来。

他其实比我高很多，但因为很瘦所以没站稳直接栽了下来。我知道他是哭过了，不由得松开了他。他这个人就是这样，看到别人哭会哭，被感动了也会哭，留给自己的眼泪反而并不多。他当时只和我说了一句话。

"对不起，我太想跑了。"

我不明白他为什么要说对不起。

其实他能把事情做得很好，也想让别人看见他能做的多好。但他从来不说，要别人推着他才往前磨磨蹭蹭地走两步，又把锋芒敛回去转身逃跑。我以为黄旭熙能改变他，至少让他外向一点,但原来他还是在原地踏步。

“你其实蛮善良的。”我对Ten说。

“谢谢夸奖。”

“廷祐哥……你知道吧？”我小心地挑选着用词，“他就是那种有压力就想把自己藏起来的人，偏偏他最大的压力来源就是黄旭熙。”

“所以我不懂他。”

“我的意思是，下次和他见面你就当什么也没发生就好。”

老板送了糖水上来，我端起来放到他那一边。他拿勺子搅动了一下，抬头对我说：“我不吃水果。”

荒谬得可笑，我第一次知道有人会不吃水果，也无从知道这是不是他在捉弄我。但我已经下意识开始相信了，因为从第一次见面的时候我就知道他是个奇怪的角色，乃至于伸手把甜品放到了我自己面前来。

关于Ten，我还有很多事不了解。如果我明天就要离开，他对我的一生来说只会是一场朦胧的艳遇，以及他的名字，只不过是平平无奇的数字十。

于是我顺理成章地说出口，“我不想再叫你Ten了。”

说我贪心也好，说我过界也罢，但我知道我多少与众不同。

我对于Ten来说是漂亮的，意味着我是他中意的。

他皱着眉想了很久，一直没有说话。慢慢我们身边人多了起来，我们不得不把椅子挪近一点方便让其他客人坐下。端菜的托盘几乎擦着我们的头上过去，伴随着一声急促的抱歉。我坐在Ten身边，越和Ten相处就越能发现他更深层次的个性，你能发现他有时候的语气不单单是嘲弄的，你能感受到他其实对你有着莫名产生的信赖。而现在的我想让这样的信赖再加深一点，因为我崇拜他，盲目的，我为他所倾倒。

他让我摊开手，慢慢地在我手心里写字，剪得很干净的指甲让我觉得有点痒，强迫自己不要缩手回来。我有点惊讶地发现他在写中文，但可能是因为生疏，又要拧着眉头想很久很久才知道下一笔要怎么写。

“李、永、钦。”可他还要告诉我怎么念。

连发音都很生疏，不知道多少年没有回忆过自己这个陌生的名字，所以才想了很久。我用手机打出来，问他是不是这三个字，他也辨认了一下才点头。

“你是华裔？”

“嗯。”他告诉我之后好像就全然不在意了，“我有中文的名字。”

过了一会儿他又说，“这里只有你知道，也只有你会读。”

“知道什么，知道这个名字？”

“嗯。”

“可这里不是只有我认识中文啊。”

他脸上浮现出一点点微妙的恼怒，“那你不要告诉别人。”

我回握住了他的手，捏了捏他的指节，“不会的。”

所以我得到了一份来自他的独一无二的礼物，一个在这里只有我会那么叫的称呼。我不知道这个世界上还有什么别的事情能比这更加甜蜜，但我想，这总代表了我的不同。

这是成功的一步。我知道吸取别人的教训，我绝不会犹豫不前。

4  
后来我们会出去约会。随意在城里乱走，想停下来的时候就找个地方坐下。有时候是遇到了很多人排队的移动餐车，有的时候只不过是因为Ten想看在河道里扑腾的水鸭。

我还是习惯叫他Ten，也许是觉得那三个字太绕口，我并不经常行使我的特权。只是他好像却觉得我莫名其妙，为什么设法得到了想要的却又不去使用。当我看到他迟疑的，张开嘴想对我说话又闭上嘴好像不在意的时候，我快慰地知道他是要问我，但我不会回答也不在乎他的疑惑。

我只会记住他开合的嘴唇，像是他生长的南国里某种殷红的花，然后还有一点点的露出来的牙齿，这些东西稚气又色情地留在我的脑子里。

在飞机上打开的文档至今一个字都没有动，至今依旧是空空荡荡。我没法工作，我在他身边哪也去不了也什么都思考不了。除了感受他——我只受到他的牵引呆呆地绕着他旋转。接吻也好拥抱也好，蛮不讲理地占用我的所有时间和空间也好，只要是他赐予我的，我都来者不拒。

我问他是不是会下蛊，他没好气地盘着腿在地毯上看YouTube，对我说是是是，而且他还认识阴曹地府的牛头马面。我顺势仰躺在他的大腿上，从心里感到由衷的喜悦。

我觉得我对他简直崇拜得有点过了头。

当我把这些都告诉黄旭熙的时候，他站在梯子上给厨房换灯泡。他太高了，站在梯子的第二级上就够了。其实我没有必要站在一边防止他摔下来，但为了跟他说话跟着进来，假模假样地伸手扶住梯子。他随手把沾了灰尘的纸巾扔进洗碗的水槽里，然后又意识到犯错紧张地往外看了一下，我转身准备出去告诉金廷祐，被他一把按住了，"别去告状。"

“你怕廷祐哥骂你？”

“别让他不高兴嘛。”

他拉开冰箱门，从里面拿了饮料出来全当贿赂我。我接过来拧开，靠在流理台上问他，“喂，你真的不把那天问清楚？”

“问什么？”他的眼睛，我总觉得过分得大了，在流露一点疑惑的时候就迷蒙起来，下一秒又烟消云散，“人总会手机没电的嘛。”

我从来没见过这么没长进的情侣。一个是没脑子，一个是没胆子，这么多年了最大的目的也只是不想惹对方不高兴而已。他把梯子收起来靠墙放好，转过头来看我：“你觉得奇怪吗？”

“我为什么觉得奇怪，我才不觉得奇怪。”

“廷祐哥就是那样冒冒失失的，你别在意。”他想了一下，又说，“他不是故意的。”

我不知道怎么骂他，也许Ten比我更适合站在这里——他更善于不着痕迹地讽刺人。而我只是哑口无言，看着这个纯天然的笨蛋，又或许我已经习惯了。他们两个都是，凑在一起没什么不好。

最终我问他，“只是有点好奇，问下，你想过和他分手吗？”

“有啊，可是大概我也真的很爱他。”黄旭熙丢掉坏了的灯泡，很认真地对我说，“我以前以为我总有一天会觉得离他远一点也可以。但是不行，我一想到他会一个人做很多事，就觉得我还是要呆在他身边才行。”

“我和他都是在家人的爱里长大的。可是他和我不同，我小时候还在香港的时候就知道我有很多很多爱，我可以和别人分享。但廷祐哥他却很怕别人不爱他，他会很难过，所以我才要一直和他在一起。”

金廷祐在外面喊黄旭熙过去一下，厨房里只剩下我一个人。白喝了饮料我决定还是做点好事，想要把被黄旭熙忘记了的那团纸巾拿出来。纸巾吸水软了下去，灰灰的糊成一团。我捻出来扔进垃圾袋里，打开水龙头把水槽又冲洗了一遍。

等它看上去一尘不染，几乎像是没有使用过一样之后，我才满意地关上水，离开这个房间去加入了客厅里的谈话。

我没有什么立场去指手画脚，哪怕我作为他们的朋友认为这样下去不是办法。每个人有每个人的方式去恋爱，也许他们就是命中注定的互补品。我在金廷祐和黄旭熙的对话声里低下头，偷偷在桌子下面给刘扬扬发信息，跟他说我下周就要回去了，他回复我说放心现在家里没人。我问他去了哪里，他说正在仁川追着学长拍拖。

我发了个起哄的表情给他，他没回我。抬起头，金廷祐拿起水壶往我的茶杯里加水。

我偶尔会去Ten的酒店和他一起住。其实并没有什么区别，两个房间都不是我们各自真正的归属地。但我给自己的理由是他的房间风景更好，可以看到一点点建筑遮掩后面远处的海，好像给人以再向前就能到达的希望。他会招待我，向酒店点一份上门服务的甜点塔和我一起坐一下午。不出门的时候他就显得很随意，穿着短裤露出细白的腿，戴副眼镜像个老学究一样看电视剧。

这种时候我不会有什么其他念头，只是越发感觉到他的神奇。他几乎什么都看，像个生活在高塔里的人，什么都想要去了解。他甚至在网上搜索到了我的文章，用那种动画片一样的语调在我耳边念给我听，然后又笑着跑开。

他就像猫一样有那样旺盛的好奇心，他什么都想要知道。

但他也像猫一样容易厌倦。事实上他之前从来没有住过这家酒店，但没过几天他就开始指使我去给他去买其他店里的点心来。他吃到好吃的巧克力的时候兴致会更高，我看得出来，因为他会对我不经意间流露出撒娇的样子来。所以我愿意为了这一点去排很久的队，在店门外看着橱窗里用很久来决定给他买哪一个。

当然，也不是一切都会像校园里纯洁的早恋一样。我们偶尔也会上床。当你发现他的美妙的时候，我是说一旦你开始陷入他散发出的那种不同寻常的春情里，你没法抗拒他。房间里充斥着做爱过后迟迟不会散去的热气，潮湿的体液的味道，好像要把人闷死。我们两个会打开阳台的门，靠在护栏上交替抽一支烟。

"你觉得是什么感觉？"他问我。

"我觉得很少有人会问别人做爱是什么感觉。"

他歪着头看我，并不太觉得不好意思，"灵感对我来说很重要啊。"

"你跳舞的时候想的是这些吗？"

"你先回答我。"

"本来不是很有趣的事，但和你一起很有意思。"

我可以看到他缓慢地眨了几下眼睛，表情奇怪地扭曲了一下，在我看来就好像是有沙子吹进了他的眼睛里。我凑过去轻轻地吹了一口气，他没躲开，我揉了一下他的眼角，睫毛感觉像是墨，缓慢地就晕开了。

我带着他回到房间里，点燃了蜡烛。他的一切诸如此类的香氛产品都是同一个味道，前调很甜，之后又慢慢沉下去。他紧紧地搂着我的脖子，我只能同样很紧地抱住他防止他滑下去，然后把他放回床上。他像一只软绵绵的幼兽舒展了身体，似乎觉得光太强所以伸手遮住了自己的眼睛。我实在不太懂艺术家的感性，拉住他的手轻轻晃了晃，“因为我从来没有遇见过你这样的人，所以觉得有意思。你是天才你知道吗？”

“那请说为什么觉得我是天才的理由。”

说出来我反而觉得语塞，不知道该怎样组织语言，只能干巴巴地说，“跳舞跳得很好，画画也画得很好，还会说很多语言。”

他的脖子上还有一点点我的牙印没有褪去，轻轻笑了，“我最近在想要画你。”

“画我？可以啊，你想什么时候画？”

他没有再回答我，翻过身闭上眼，但不像是要睡觉的样子。于是我知道要说点什么缓和一下气氛，问他，“你为什么喜欢那条项链？”

“这个吗？”他伸手把那条项链从衣服里勾出来，又单手打开了搭扣取掉放在我手心里，“因为漂亮。”

“你好像形容所有喜欢的东西都是漂亮。”

“我不喜欢你啊。”他飞快地说，然后笑意盈盈地看着我，我不太在意被他开玩笑，对他说，“那好吧。”替他盖好了被子。

我并不打算睡下，有一些事还要我处理。我退出房间去和编辑打电话，又强迫自己写了一点该交的稿件。期间收到航空公司发来的信息，我点进链接选了座位，收到了最终的确认信息。然后我放空了一会儿，干脆打开了客厅的电视用视频网站看电影。看了一半我起身打算回去睡觉，剧情什么也没记住光记住了里面那个颇为复古的粉色糕点包装盒。

那个盒子在我脑海里挥之不去地旋转，让我有点头痛。我掀开被子的时候Ten短暂地醒了一下，发出了几声迷蒙不清的声音。我让他好睡，拍拍他的背。我感受到他的肩胛骨在我手心里缓慢地起伏，于是移开了手。

第二天醒来的时候我在床上趴着看菜单，Ten去洗漱过之后也躺回来，有意地去遮挡我面前的印刷品。很清爽的薄荷味拂过来，我推开他的手，在心里记下想吃的东西的名称，然后问他要不要喝咖啡。他说要，于是我把菜单推过去让他自己选，打算也许刷牙。坐到床边穿上拖鞋的时候我突然被他从背后揽住了腰，我问他："怎么了？"

我感觉到他的脸贴在我的后背，然后像是在撒娇一样：“你爱我吗？”

上一秒我还昏昏沉沉地在想早上吃的东西要不要换一个，现在突然转不过弯来。我不知道他为什么要这样问我，也不知道答案对他而言是否有意义。如果说我爱他能让他觉得高兴，我会毫不犹豫那么做。但这样猛然的举动只会让我茫然无措。

“你昨天晚上不是说不喜欢我吗？”

“这不冲突啊。”

他太贪心了，我想。又自私又过分，却让人无法生厌。我握住他的手，对他说：“李永钦。”

不知道是不是我的错觉，他的语调比往常上扬了一点，“嗯？是爱我的意思吗？”

我想了一下，告诉他，“我喜欢你。”

于是他满意地松开了手。

5  
Ten

莫名其妙就到了十二点。我知道Hendery今天就要走了，但是我没有想给他打电话的意思，也没有问过他想不想要以后也和我在一起。

我们昨天一天没有见面，只通了一次电话。但因为好像他没什么可说的，我就先把电话挂了。

他看不清楚，我其实也不清楚。只是从一开始我就并不是一定要他先开口，但也不想让他一直保持沉默。

有一点我并没有在他面前说谎。我喜欢一切漂亮的，无论在哪里都会闪闪发光的东西。所以我在进机场海关的时候就注意到他了，其实他就站在我前面，但好像丝毫没有要向后看的意思。过机器的时候他手忙脚乱地翻了半天才把护照翻到正确的那一面，看着一边的工作人员不好意思地笑了一下。

人觉得别的东西可爱总是一瞬间的事。

我不知道他出于什么原因突然离开了座位，但我意识到我至少能借这个机会去靠近他。于是我坐了过去，把他放在椅子上的书拿起来看，委实不是一本适合打发时间的读物，我没看几页就觉得有点无聊。我不知道他什么时候会回来，但所幸没有让我等待太久。我感觉到他靠近了，在我面前为了引起我注意的手挥动着，洗手液味道的风拂在我脸上。

他说，嘿。

我似乎表现得有点傲慢，我想。如果他再敏锐一点，就会发现我都没有在翻页。我一直用余光看他，发现他面部的线条比我之前匆匆意识到的要更加好看。

所以我人生中第一次很冲动地去找一个人。我在机场转了很久才在角落里找到他，他正拿着一张纸条很笨拙地往手机里输号码。其实因为紧张有点气喘吁吁，但我还是装作从容不迫地走到他身后，不容拒绝地让他来看我的表演。

同时我想到的还有一件非常小的事：他自己可能没有意识到，但每次他过来我的房间的时候，总是喜欢傻傻地往窗外望。我曾经在他回去后尝试着向他一样往外看，却只看到一角遥远的深蓝色的海，除此之外什么也没有。就像他说他喜欢我，仿佛也只是因为在喜欢一样之前没有见过的东西。

第一天晚上到美国来，我和金廷祐闲谈聊剧本的时候，问他为什么主角到最后还是喜欢那个骗了他的男人。他流露出一种让我感到奇怪的神情，“喜欢是喜欢，爱是爱。就像Love和Like是不一样的。”

“你的意思是他是爱他？”

“那不然为什么要杀了他呢。”金廷祐看着我，“是我表达的太隐晦了吗？”

我说没有。因为我之前从没有想过也许对于某些人来说，爱原来不是喜欢。爱在他们心里似乎是更深层次的，不是什么人都值得，不是什么场合都该说爱。

吃完晚饭后我睡了一觉，现在醒来屋里一片漆黑，我侧躺着在栏杆间隙里看到黑色的海。它是沉默的，好像可以突然间翻涌上来把我吞没。我看着它发呆，坐起来想要把那幅画画完，点亮了屏幕又不知道该从哪里落笔，又把屏幕关掉了。

这幅画还没有画完就注定了要被埋藏，我都替它感到惋惜。我很认真地去画了，因为不想在Donkey面前丢脸。这样说起来我做很多事的初衷都是因为他，他或许对我来说更适合当朋友，而不是恋人。

我多少会觉得遗憾，毕竟我在他面前很自在，因为不管怎样他好像都能包容我。他是少有的，具有一些特殊智慧的人。

但没有办法，因为喜欢和爱是不一样的。

我想把项链摘下来然后去洗澡。摸到脖子上才意识到，最近戴的频繁的首饰吊坠已经丢了，所以我把空空荡荡的链子取掉了。我今天本来想以这个为借口让Hendery陪我出去，但没有奏效。

没关系，我想。那颗钻石是很漂亮没错，但是它已经丢了，不明去向。它也许落在了我床头柜的夹缝里，也许掉在了河堤的石子路上，但无论在哪里，我都不会再想它。

在我明天醒来之后，我就去再买一个。演出结束了，我有很多很多时间。

Hendery

关于那根项链，大概是我回韩国的前一天，Ten打电话告诉我，"项链的吊坠断了。"

我不知道该怎么去安慰他，因为那颗钻石好像是他十分珍爱的东西。于是我犹豫了一下对他说，"好可惜。"

看来我还是不懂他，因为他把电话挂了。

那天晚上之后Ten真的开始动手画我。但他是在iPad上画的，所以我也不知道他是真的在画我的肖像还是一头驴子，或者是别的东西。他没有主动给我看，我不该唐突地去向他开口。

黄旭熙说我总在没什么大用的地方展现我的所谓绅士风度。我想他说的也许是对的，但依然反驳他说我明明在所有地方都很绅士。

但总而言之，到目前为止依然没有什么改变我回韩国的计划。大概是三四个小时之后，到了明天的凌晨，我就会坐上提前订好的车去机场，什么时候再来美国依旧是个未知数。我没有问Ten他打算留下来还是回去，或许是因为我不敢，我一直在他面前在这个问题上装聋作哑。

金廷祐的音乐剧全部场次都结束了，据他自己来说反响比预期要好，所以又获得了新的编剧机会，所以请我吃饭。黄旭熙也很高兴，在晚上喝得醉醺醺的好像他中了五千万美元。吃完饭后我拦了一辆出租车，想了一下还是让司机先把他们送回去再说。到了公寓地下金廷祐搀着黄旭熙，看起来也有点醉了，我对他说回去注意安全。

他看着我，过了两三秒才反应过来一般点点头，然后说谢谢。

我没急着让司机走，目送他们几乎是磕磕绊绊地往公寓楼下走。黄旭熙一直往金廷祐这边栽，到半路上金廷祐好像是不堪其扰地停了下来，想要背他。黄旭熙站在原地没动，于是金廷祐扭头去看他，被他低下头猝不及防地亲了一下。

我可以很清楚地看到金廷祐笑了起来，然后伸手摸了摸黄旭熙的头发。

好像也没什么会不好。

马上就要到冬天了，我看着车窗外已经没剩多少树叶的树突然意识到。我出生的城市几乎不会下雪，但在韩国生活久了之后却好像也渐渐默认了冬天一定就会是白色的。

我不能否认我在这样相似的情景下，变得突然有点想念Ten。

我不想过多地去回忆，或者在心里描述他在我面前时的情态。但我可以说那种感觉仿佛你被他全身心地信赖着，他什么都可以告诉你。我想他也许，也许在这段时间里对我有一点爱，就像我爱他一样。 

可我不想让自己显得太自作多情。我把手伸到大衣口袋里摸到了那个四四方方的盒子，恍惚之间我自己都有点忘记了里面的项链长什么样子，只记得上面有一颗钻石所以看起来和他自己买的那一条很像，然后其他的都忘了。我想，如果我把这个送给Ten，也许他会很高兴，如果我有机会的话。

指尖摩挲到盒子上的白色缎带，我分心去想我一直都不知道该怎样打这样的蝴蝶结，饱满的在光下可以看到柔和的光泽。我又想到那个在我的脑子里转个不停的粉色糕点盒，它在电影里是所有人都会喜爱的标志，因为美所以变得无坚不摧。明明这两样东西并没有什么相似之处，但我想漂亮的东西总该要被人不计后果的爱着的。

于是我不再犹豫，对司机说不好意思，让他去另外一个地方。 

大堂里人很少，只有几个顾客坐在沙发上等车来，周围围着一圈行李箱。我等了一会儿才等到一个晚归的住户，和他一起进了电梯。他刷房卡的那一刻我也按下了楼层键，没什么阻碍地顺利到达。后知后觉我有点紧张起来，几乎想逃跑。但我无路可退，在车上我就我申请把机票退了。

我敲了门，不确定他有没有睡觉。两三分钟以后Ten依然没有开门，我考虑要打电话给他，房门开了。

我低着头所以先看见的是他稍微陷在地毯里光裸的脚，应该不会太冷，我无意识地想到。然后我抬头看到穿着居家服的Ten看着我，我也不知道该做什么举动。

于是我说，"嗨，李永钦。"

我发誓是他先上前来抱住我的，在我还什么都没有做之前。这下反而变得我应该去安慰他，于是我亲吻了他，轻轻按住了他的腰让他往我怀里靠得更近一些。

"我们不应该分开。"他说。

"我没有想和你分开。"

我们没有在走廊上站太久，我把珠宝盒子递给他，他脸上有一瞬的得意和意外。他抬头看我说，"我觉得你不会有太好的审美。"

"如果你愿意这么说的话。我买的时候是想着会和你很相称所以买的。"

他坐在床上，和我靠得很近。我能确定他一定是睡着了之后被我吵醒，看起来他还有一点余韵未消。他把项链拿出来绕在手上，说，"我以为你走了。"

"那你打算怎么办？"

"睡醒了就去买新的项链。"

今天的天气很好，所以可以看到很远的地方，恍惚中我好像可以看到大海上的波光。

我摸了摸他的头，"现在不用了，继续睡觉吧。"

他很快地就重新躺好了，像一个娃娃似的乖巧和柔软。他说，"我爱你。"

于是我也对他说我爱你。


End file.
